Want U Back
by jealousy jane
Summary: Derek's a cherry hound. Stiles is his next target. Only Stiles response isn't what Derek expected and now he wants him back.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale was a bad boy in every sense of the word, all the way down to the leather jacket and perpetual scowl. Aggressively attractive, enough to appear totally unapproachable without the help of his reputation. as the biggest heartbreaker Berkley has ever seen. Some poor schmuck named Matt, Derek's latest conquest and a photography major had the notion he could somehow change the Big Bad's ways. He couldn't. Derek always found it mildly amusing, even the ones who know the sordid details of his previous relationships were under the impression that they were somehow specie, that they were different than the many guys and girls that came before them. They're not.

Just like Derek wasn't when he was in their shoes, but instead of feeling sorry for himself, and wallowing in self pity he picked himself up and became the breaker instead of the breakee. It had been slim pickings lately for him, but that was always fixed when freshmen orientation came around. Sure, there were plenty of people he could play with but he always had this sadistic need for virgins. Maybe it was because he had been a virgin when Kate had sunk her claws in, regardless he found a sort of sick satisfaction in breaking the untouched.

Standing outside the history department building, cigarette in hand, sunglasses giving him the ability to watch the parade of freshmen without it being obvious. He didn't even so much as flinch when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Looks like it's feeding time for the Alpha." Jackson was undoubtedly Derek's closest friend, which was probably because they'd never slept together. Turning to face the blonde Derek's face broke out into a grin that was more a showing of teeth than a sign of happiness. "I'm just checking the wares, Matt's hit his expiration date." Jackson barked out a laugh before crossing his arms across his chest joining Derek in watching the new attendees of the fine Berkley University wander along on what was no doubt a terribly boring freshmen orientation. "What about the red head next to the nerd who looks like he's having a fit?"

Derek scanned the crowd quickly spotting a boy smiling widely, making ridiculous hand gestures while taking to a rather pretty petite red head that Jackson must have been talking abou, who looked uninterested in whatever the boy was telling her. Taking a drag from his cigarette Derek tilted his head considering the boys potential. He had nice shoulders under his obnoxious plaid and tee shirt combo, his jeans were loose but Derek could tell the kid had a nice ass. A snort of amusement escaped him as Derek watched the red head flip her hair over her shoulder strutting off leaving the boy flailing as he tried to catch up to her tripping over his own two feet. "He's perfect."

Derek dropped the cigarette from between his fingers before stubbing it out under his shoe as he moved toward his target. Overeager and easy to please. This boy would take whatever Derek decided to give him and would be thankful. Sure the kid was attractive enough, he was probably just too abrasive for the small minded high school social parameters. No doubt college was his time to fly. Too bad Derek was going to ruin the experience for him. "Need a hand?" Startled amber colored eyes stared up at Derek from where he had been both trying to and failing to regain his footing after his stumbled attempt to follow that red head. "Uhh nah man I'm cool. Ya know just fighting gravity, which whadayaknow it's still winning. Don't mind me I'm just going to continue my lifelong battle with the gravitational pull of Earth."

He barked out a laugh at the boy before him tilting his head while offering one of his hands to help the kid up. "Derek." There was a pink tint spreading across his cheeks but after a moments hesitation a wide grin brightened up his face as he accepted the hand up. "Stiles." Taking off his sunglasses Derek managed to blink exactly once meeting owlishly wide whiskey brown eyes before two big strong hands pulled his face closer. Letting out a low whistle of appreciation Stiles was staring at Derek's eyes unblinkingly, tilting his face every which way all the while muttering under his breath. "Now that's some impressive genetic combos you got going on there."

Shocked Derek was startled enough that he remained motionless as Stiles' mutterings to himself grew more and more technical seeming to have forgotten that he was holding onto an actual person that he had met no more than mere moments before. Smirking, Derek gripped the boy's wrists and proceeded to gently yet firmly remove the grip this freshmen had on his face with a raise of eyebrow he found amusement in how his new tow startled himself out of his musings at the unfamiliar touch. Jumping slightly, immediately pulling his arms away crossing them defensively across his chest, eyes down now refusing to make contact with the eyes he had been so enamored with just moments before.

"Let me guess. Geneticist." The dark pink blush made something in Derek to feel accomplished, like he had just won a contest simply by causing a blush. "Ya, sorry. Didn't mean to grab you like that sometimes I get carried away and don't notice when I am making people uncomfortable." Smiling Derek replied with an easy, "I wasn't uncomfortable. Just thought you might be once you realized you had been holding onto my face for a few minutes muttering to yourself there." Somehow it seemed that the blush could go a deeper shade of red which pleased Derek to no end. Oh yes he was going to have fun breaking this one, yes he was going to enjoy building this eager little boy up just to tear out the floor from right underneath him as soon as he thought he was in love.

That was when he'd strike, no sooner. No later. When the poor boy thought it was love. It would be like when it had happened to him, this boy would know just how Derek felt when Kate got to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was fucking into Erica hard and fast, the pleasure of fucking coming second to the anticipation of what was about to happen. A cracked little whisper of his name from the doorway which caused Derek to smile down at the girl who was also wearing quite the evil grin herself. Turning his head smile still in place he looked at the heartbroken expression on Matt's face huffing out a "Yes Matt?" between thrusts, revealing in the tears rolling down the boy's face. The same boy who not two days ago said he loved Derek. Stupid boy. Erica was moaning at each thrust louder and louder putting on a show for their audience, it wasn't the first time Derek had used her to do this to somebody.

The first time he had been prepared for outrage from the girl at using her like that. Instead he found that she enjoyed it, and didn't really care about how she was helping Derek to hurt other people. She still got a good fuck out of it so it hardly mattered to her, it wasn't as if she knew any of these people and they were all pathetic anyway. Nobody could change Derek, so why bother trying. She looked back over her shoulder again smile still in place, only this time it was to look at the boy whose heart she was helping to break. All she saw was a sad little boy who needed to learn that life wasn't all peaches and cream. She felt nothing about what pain she was causing, nothing but the pleasure that every thrust of Derek's gave to her.

She watched as the boy; Matt ran from the doorway crying, leaving it open for anyone that passes to see in. Despite the lack of audience it seemed that Derek had gotten whatever it was he was looking for and fucked into her harder, faster, in abandon rushing towards his own orgasm now that he had been caught, bringing her along for the ride. Groaning out a "Yes" Derek finished with a grind into Erica before pulling out and walking away from the girl still in his bed uncaring of whether or not she had finished, but rather signaling that he wanted her to leave now as if she was some sort of servant there to simply do his bidding. In a way it grated on her nerves, but then again what else should she expect out of a man who enjoys breaking up with his boyfriend or girlfriend by having them catch him fucking another person.

Gathering up her clothes she got dressed along with Derek in silence tossing an easy, "Until next time, Alpha." over her shoulder as she exited out the already open door. Derek watched her leave with little interest, instead just pulling on some pants he moved to his desk to continue his search for this Stiles, which wasn't hard when you could hack into the schools records system. A boy from a little town called Beacon Hills, only son to the Sheriff, reasonably good a lacrosse, but not very popular. It would seem Stiles only really had the one close friend, another boy called Scott. This boy, Stiles was beyond smart. Too curious for his own good, was always being found at crime scenes, discovering evidence. It surprised a lot of people he didn't go into the criminal justice system, not his father though. His father knew what his son was most interested in and pushed the boy to go for that rather than what he had thought was expected of him, and so here he was at Berkeley studying genetics.

His friend Scott was still in Beacon Hills, studying to be a veterinarian, which meant that the boy was here all alone with no friends. That would make everything just that much easier, and it reminded him a lot of himself when he had started school at Berkeley. He had left everything and everyone behind and was picked up by a seemingly sweet and interested Kate Argent, who had really been the same as Derek was now only crueler. Even Derek couldn't bring himself too be as bad as Kate had been to him.

She had toyed with him, flirted with other people in front of him, kissed other people where he could see and blamed the other person saying she didn't want it that it had been the other person and that was it. She had toyed with him for over a year before finally ending it the day he told her that he had loved her. He found her in his bed with his Uncle Peter.

It's not quite as gross as it sounds seeing as his uncle is only a few years older than him, but still it was a serious shock to the system that officially broke his heart. It was in that moment, just as he was standing in the doorway watching the woman he thought he loved fuck his uncle just as Matt had been watching him moments ago that he would never be the one to have their heartbroken again. He would be the new Kate, he would be the breaker. Not the breakee.

Ever since then he had been a completely different person than he was before he met Kate. He was the bad boy now, he was the Alpha and the Alpha always gets what he wants. And right now what the Alpha wanted was one Stiles Stilinski. There was nothing to stop him either, he would have this boy and the conquest would be oh so sweet. Though Derek didn't expect the boy to last long before claiming to be in love with Derek, and claim to love Derek he would. It wouldn't even take that much effort really, just a little attention that he was so obviously unused to getting and Stiles would be eating out of the palm of Derek's hand.


	3. two can play even your game

Derek felt a sort of sick satisfaction watching one Mathew Dahler mope around campus after finding Derek balls deep in Erica. Pulling a long drag from his cigarette Derek smiled as he watched Matt make his way across the schools courtyard towards one of his classes, classes that he had been neglecting since the breakup. He was still missing the camera that had always been present when they had been together, hair a mess, clothes just rumpled masses on his body, and dark circles under his eyes black enough to look like they had been drawn on by a sharpie. It was perfect. Exactly what Derek wanted, and now he was free to work on his newest project. He had been planning another "accidental" bump into each other on campus so he could ask the naive little thing out, no doubt he would think it was nothing but coincidence their meeting again so soon.

He also probably had never heard of him in a reputational sense, so it was best to strike while the iron was hot so to speak. And there his target was now headphones in head bobbing to whatever he was listening to. Derek managed to get right behind the boy without him noticing, the music playing loud enough for Derek to be able to hear some of it, so smiling wickedly to himself Derek was going to enjoy scaring the crap out of the poor boy just to see what would happen. Reaching out a hand Derek gripped Stiles' shoulder with a look of innocence on his face as the freshmen jumped about a foot in the air tearing out his headphones while continuing to flail in surprise almost falling on his face while trying to turn around to see who had tried and succeeded in getting his attention.

"I was calling your name, you didn't hear me. I didn't mean to startle you." Breathless and blushing Stiles was the most adorable thing Derek had seen as the boy tried to play it cool, "Yeah, Derek right?" Derek let out a soft breathless laugh to encourage the boy's thought that he had chased after him trying to gain his attention rather than what had actually happened. "Yeah, Derek Hale. And you're Stiles. I was gonna see if maybe you might want to go to get a coffee together or something?" Derek asked adding just a hint of uncertainty and shyness to it looking down ad scuffing his shoe in order to make Stiles think that he was nervous about what Stile's answer would be. What he missed was the moment of frozen shock from the boy when he heard the name Hale went with the Derek that he had met, missed the moment of disappointment that turned into acceptance.

"Sure, but I've got classes until maybe five tonight." Derek looked up through his lashes letting loose one of his sparkling smiles rushing to assure the boy that five was fine, "That's perfect! How about 5:30 tonight at the coffee shop on campus. We can get to know each other better." What Derek didn't know was that he already knew his game both rules and outcome that was to come. Still, nodding Stiles stuck his earphones back in turning to leave with an easy, "See you then." The boy's response confused Derek to no end, he should be jumping with joy and instead he's cool as a fucking cucumber. It both aggravated and intrigued Derek. Lighting another cigarette he continued to try to riddle out the boy on the way to his next course, but was otherwise unaffected by the encounter.

Stiles was disappointed to say the least that the boy he had been so excited to have met was the Alpha of Berkley, the Big Bad himself had set his sights on little old him. That didn't mean that he wouldn't play the game, it just meant that he was more than prepared for the inevitable outcome. It meant that he wasn't going to make this easy for the Alpha, in fact he was going to be the hardest catch for the man since he started playing this game of his. It really was too bad though he would have liked a nice normal relationship, but then again what did Stiles really expect he never did attract the normal and easy. Just ask Lydia Martin who had been accepted here with him. He was still chasing that one and would until the day he died because Lydia Martin was perfection incarnate, but this Derek Hale did come in a very close second.

He would just have to be the Lydia in this scenario and Derek could be the Stiles. Of course Stiles would give in after a good fight but only when he wanted to and everything would be on his timeframe even the breakup. Derek had better be prepared to be used by a freshmen he had so obviously underestimated. He was going to be walking away having lost nothing but his virginity which he had been trying to get rid of since his first year of high school, so no real loss there to be honest. He would have to be careful not to let on that he knew Derek's plan or the rules of the game may change and he would lose the upper hand. He needed all the edge he can get against a man who spent all his free time seducing all types of boys and girls before breaking their hearts by being found fucking somebody else as a nice goodbye fuck off from the Big Bad.

Stiles wasn't going to be one of those sad losers of the game, he may not be able to win but he can at least make it to a draw if he worked hard enough and he had more than enough motivation to put forth the effort to take down this player even just a peg or two. "Oh yes Derek Hale, you've met your match this time."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek looked down at his watch agin in a sort of frustrated exasperation. I twas already quarter past six, forty-five minutes late for his coffee date with Stiles and there was still no sign of the freshman. He couldn't understand it, this had never happened to him before. He had never been stood up, not even once. Hell, he was usually not even the first to arrive to most dates, they were usually the ones excitedly waiting for him to make his entrance. Now he knew what it felt like to wait on someone he wasn't even sue was going to show as he sat at his little table for two nursing his third cup of coffee just to have some sort of flimsy excuse to stay and wait for his would be date.

"Fuck it." Derek murmured downing what was left of his third latte while tossing a few bills on the table as a tip before making his way towards the exit only to have Stiles come barreling through the entrance looking around frantically, arms full of papers that were falling all over the place, a pair of black rimmed glasses skewed on his face. Out of breath and all around just a mess Stiles looked the part of a disorganized student who had lost track of time and as soon as Stiles' bright brown eyes met the pair of green ones that had so captivated him during their first meeting Stiles started to apologize profusely for his lateness saying, "I am so sorry, Derek! I feel like shit, I am so late. I'd understand if you wanted nothing to do with me after this jerk move. I was just reading up on this really fascinating genetic deformity that's caused by the just the smallest alterations in the base genes that make up the human form, and I completely lost track of time."

While Derek tuned out the nervous babbling somewhere after the words 'I'm sorry' were said he felt a bit better now that his target had boosted his ego back up to it's normal levels, he had no clue that Stiles had been watching, waiting to see just how long Derek was willing to wait for him to show up. He was honestly surprised by the patience th Big Bad had shown, lasting almost an entire hour. Stiles had no problem admitting he was impressed, no doubt Derek had never been kept waiting before. Now he would just have to see just how badly Derek wanted him., whether he would accept the apology or move on to the next piece in this game of smile Stiles got was both relieved and amused at the babbled apology and Stiles had to give credit where credit was due to his opponent, this player was a professional. Oh yes, he was good, but Stiles knew how to play too and he wasn't afraid to surprise his opponent into changing a few of his rules just for him.

With a soft laugh that was mostly unintended Derek hushed the boy who was babbling excuses frantically in hopes of appeasing Derek into staying despite the wait. Reaching out to fix the skewed glasses Derek said sweetly, "That's alright, though I was a little worried there that you were gonna stand me up." Brown eyes widened almost comically as Stiles rushed to assure Derek that would never happen which Derek's ego piped up with 'of course not, I'm Derek Hale'. Looking down at the table that Derek was closest to Stiles noted the three coffees as he said in an unsure tone, "So I'm guessing you don't want to have a coffee now huh?"

Derek chuckled out a ,"No." and was a bit taken aback when Stiles looked him straight in his eyes and said in a falsely confident voice, "Well then, how about we just go to dinner then instead?" Derek full belly laughed at that causing the poor boy to look down with an embarrassed blush spreading down from his cheeks to his neck and a part of Derek wondered just how far that blush could go. "Sure, let's go grab something at the diner up the road and you can tell me more about what kept your attention from our date."

"Date?" Stiles whispered somewhat in awe and disbelief which just boosted Derek's already over inflated ego to even new heights. Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders Derek leaned down to whisper in Stiles ear, "Yes Stiles, this is a date." The shiver and renewal of the blush made a hot coil of want to spread through Derek. He knew he needed to take things slow but damn if he didn't want to just sully this sweet little virgin under his arm in so many ways. "Alright then let's go and I can tell you all about genetic coding until you tell me to shut up."

"I'd never tell you to shut up, I'd love to hear about the things you're passionate about." Derek sounded oh so sincere it was kind of amazing, especially considering Stiles knew it was all a load of bullshit. That Derek could care less about anything he had to say on genetics or anything else really. Unless of course it had to do with sex probably, but they would get there in due time. After Derek had worked for it and Stiles had decided it was time for that step in the game Derek was unknowingly playing against Stiles. They walked that way with Derek's arm around Stiles' shoulder all the way to the diner as Derek hummed and nodded along to whatever Stiles was babbling about in technical genetic lingo. Which naturally for his own amusement Stiles made overly complicated to prove to himself that Derek wasn't really listening or he would be so confused, asking all sorts of questions about the things that Stiles was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner had gone well but once again just like most of his dealings with Stiles it ended in a completely unexpected way. THey had been sitting in their booth talking , food long since gone when out of nowhere Stiles glanced at his phone with wide eyes before scrambling to gather his things, muttering something about always losing track of time to himself. Feeling frustrated and surprisingly a bit jealous over whatever Stiles was headed to do, Derek asked a little put out, "What's the hurry?"

Honey brown eyes looked up at him guiltily through lashes when he replied trying to sound nonchalant and failing, "I kind of had plans after our coffee date and now I'm late because our coffee turned into dinner, but if I leave now I can still make it if I hurry and only be about five or ten minutes late." The jealousy that had been a mere spark just moments before had turned into a fiery inferno at those rushed out words. " Late? Late for what?" Derek couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Oh, just this thing I said I'd go to." Derek was grudgingly impressed. The kid had managed to both answer and not answer the question. Based off of the rush and the flush to his cheeks though Derek could only assume it was some other date type situation which both wounded his ego and added to his jealousy. "I'll see ya around right Derek?" Stiles asked as he threw down some bills to pay for his food and leave a generous tip.

Not even giving Derek the chance to debate it, because he was already rushing out of the diner yelling a thanks and bye to their waitress as he made his way out of the quaint little diner they'd just shared a perfectly nice dinner in. Though based off of the cash on the table and the 'see ya around' that Derek had gotten Stiles didn't look at the meeting as a date.

"What the ever living fuck just happened here?"

What Derek didn't see was Stiles slowing his pace to a rather sedate one, wicked little grin in place at how easily he had managed to rattle the Alpha. He had also asked around and heard about the one and only Erica Reyes and had timed things perfectly to 'accidentally' bump into the blonde bombshell who was currently strutting his way wearing some truly impressive stilettos. Tripping to fall at her feet papers scattered everywhere Stiles rushed to apologize, his face beet red as if in embarrassment stuttering out," Sssorry I-I-I'm so-o-o-o so-sorry ma-ma-ma-miss." Stiles had to hold back his grin when the blonde smiled in an almost shark like manner before kneeling down to help collect the stray papers that had scattered in his fall.

"Aww now that's alright sugar no need to -" Her sentence was cut short by a groan as she fell to the ground herself and started to spasm and jerk as her eyelids drooped, head nodding. "Oh shit, she's got generalized tonic-clonic seizures. Fuck!" Stiles said in shock as Erica's lips which were clenched together causing them to turn blue even as she began to foam and drip from her mouth. Stiles looked to his phone to note the time in case the paramedics were required, if this lasted more than five minutes. Pulling off his hoodie Stiles folded it before placing it under Erica's heads he moved her onto her side making sure there was nothing sharp near her with a sad frown on his face in sympathy.

While he may not have epilepsy, both of their bodies betray them, her with her seizures and him with his ADHD. His ADHD was a big part of the reason he ended up in the genetics department, he wanted to understand what it was that was so different in his DNA that he wasn't able to focus. Stiles had been murmuring softly, "Hey, shh shh it's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be ok." He flinched in sympathy when he heard the telltale trickling sound of urine hitting the pavement.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. I'm here, I'm here for you, you're not alone."

It was well into minute three when she finally slowly stopped spasming, lips turning back to their normal pink, body going limp while she looked up at the boy who had been holding her hand through the whole ordeal. Another seizure that caught her off guard. She had heard him whispering comforting words to her as her body betrayed her once again, and she blushed at the feeling of liquid spreading from where her bladder had failed her once again. "Thank you." The boy shook his head with a soft smile as he brushed her hair away from her forehead saying, "It was nothing, I'm sorry you have to go through that though. I know what it's like to feel like your body is failing you." Offering a hand up the boy stood gathering his hoodie as he helped her to her feet, offering it to her once again this time motioning to her waist where there was a dark patch showcasing where she had literally pissed herself. With another shocked but grateful thank you she took the hoodie as he took an arm and wrapped it around his shoulders taking the major it of her weight asking without even so much as glancing her way, "Alright which way is home for you. I'm gonna walk you home, make sure you get there safe."

"What are you Batman or something?" She watched as an almost gleeful smile spread across the boy's face as he looked at her and replied, "Only if you're my Catwoman." She could hardly believe the change in the boy from the one who had been on his knees stuttering out apologies to this one but she like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAKE A CHRISTMAS REQUEST EITHER STETER OR STEREK!**

This boy whose name she didn't even know was showing her such kindness. The likes of which she had never seen before, let alone experienced first hand. "What's your name?" He turned to her with this beautiful smile directed right at her and introduced himself as, "Stiles." before asking in turn, "Now what's your name beautiful?" Blushing Erica turned away at the endearment feeling anything but beautiful in that moment.

When a gentle grip to her chin forced her to meet his sad yet questioning gaze. "What's the matter gorgeous? Are you hurt?" With a shake of her head she sobbed out a quiet, "No, I'm not hurt, beyond my pride. I'm Erica." A small frown creased his brow and his free hand brushed away the tears that had ruined her make up. "I'm not beautiful. Just look at me." Erica was taken aback when he simply gripped her chin a little firmer, looking directly into her eyes with a fierce expression saying in a final tone, "I am looking, I see a beautiful girl whose body doesn't always listen."

What a surprising answer that was in all honesty. She never would have expected that one. A pity filled ' you're alright' maybe as he hurried to get her home out of some semblance of imagined responsibility he's feeling. Instead, when she looked into his honeyed brown eyes she saw a true understanding and it made her wonder what it was that he suffered from that gave him that kinship with her. As they continued on towards her off campus apartment she noticed now that he wasn't slouching that this boy, this Stiles was rather tall and could carry himself with an imposing type of grace that she never would have expected based off their stuttered out first meeting. He was daring anyone to so much as look twice at her and those that did cowered in submission under his scrutiny, because words were unnecessary when you had that mean of a death glare.

"My mother. She had frontotemperal dementia, it's genetic. Plus I have ADHD." Stiles answered her unasked question without so much as a glance her way, as they continued on to her fast approaching apartment. "It's just this one here." He nodded as she struggled to find her keys which caused a small amused chuckle to escape Stiles causing her to look up in shock that he would make fun of her now, that he really was just like every other guy who had seen her like this. Even Derek. Looking up at him with new tears filling her she saw as Stiles eyes widened in a shocked sort of disbelief. "No, no, no. I wasn't laughing at you just at the fact that women's purses make no sense tom me. I mean seriously what is up with all that, you can't possibly need all that space. I mean look you can't even find your keys, I wasn't laughing at you or your seizure aftermath." Erica let out a little laugh at how this sweet sweet boy really was sorry for making her think even for one second that he was making fun of her and her condition.

At Erica's laugh Stiles stopped talking snapping his jaw shut cheeks going pink with embarrassment. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes." He couldn't believe that so many people in her life had made her feel inferior because of her condition that she's come to expect nothing else. Nothing but pointing and laughter and cruelty. She was truly beautiful under all the makeup and slutty clothes. She didn't need to overcompensate like she was, in no doubt an attempt to make others see beyond her epilepsy. She didn't need it though, she was a true and honest beauty. "Thank you" was softly whispered as if she was afraid to say it any louder. Like she was thanking him for more than just walking her home, like she was thanking him for showing her that there were people out there that weren't bothered by her condition.

Letting her go inside with a small wave and a smile Stiles turned to leave. He hadn't planned on his meeting with Erica to go quite the way it did, but he couldn't help but treat her with the respect and kindness she deserved for struggling everyday. Not knowing whether or not she was about to go into a seizure. He had planned on letting her believe she had the total upper hand in their relationship by being the fumbling little inexperienced boy who was enamored with her beauty and a little intimidated by her confidence. He hadn't heard about her condition though truthfully that wasn't something people generally talk about in small talk. Still he should have been better prepared, and now his plan was in need of a change because he had a feeling that despite Erica's involvement with Derek and his line of broken hatred fools she was a good person who just got a little bit lost along the way no thanks to the lack of kindness and compassion in people.

He might have just made himself a true friend tonight, Stiles thought as he made his way back to the dorms for a good nights sleep before he continued on with his plan to destroy one Derek Hale, and oh it was going to be a sweet sweet victory for every person he hurt just because he could. Whistling a happy tune hands in his pockets Stiles didn't notice a man taking notice of him, a handsome man a few years older but no less mischievous than he had an inkling this whistling boy could be. Oh yes he was very interested in this boy indeed. This boy was a clever, clever thing indeed. Peter was always able to spot a likeminded person and this was a very similar person in belief system at the very least. This boy enjoyed playing with others and their feelings, he had to meet this boy.


End file.
